heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Amaya Amethyst
|history= Thousands of years ago, magical power on Earth was waning. Many magical beings feared it would die out completely. A powerful sorceress named Citrina shared this view and secretly devised a plan. She went into the wild places of raw, unformed magic and forged a deal with the Ancient Ones and Lords of Chaos who ruled there: they would allow Citrina to create a new land in their domain, but it would be tied to Citrina's life. When she died, they would reclaim their territory and consume all within it. Without revealing her bargain, Citrina presented a new land of Faerie to the magic creatures of Earth. They migrated in great numbers, settling what would come to be called Gemworld. The entities that Citrina dealt with had not anticipated her magical skill. She enhanced her lifespan to the point that they began plotting her death out of frustration. Though they did not fully succeed, Citrina has been driven into a semi-aware coma for thousands of years, maintaining Gemworld until she can enact a plan to permanently save it. As far as history is concerned, Citrina is the dead founder of House Citrine. Amethyst was born in a scandalous marriage between House Amethyst and House Turquoise. Her father, Lord Turquoise, was the host to Pantagones, a Lord of Order who protected Gemworld. Pantagones had fallen in love with Amethyst's mother and secretly consummated the marriage himself, a lawbreaking act unique among Lords of Order. It strengthened the followers of the Lord of Chaos Vandaemon, who coveted Gemworld. Political intrigue prompted by this increase in chaos led to an attack by rival houses. Pantagones used his power to transport the newborn Amethyst and her mother to Earth before he and his host were slain in combat with Vandaemon and his follower, Lord Opal. Pantagones' death weakened Vandaemon, temporarily driving him from Gemworld. Unknown to all (save the watchful Citrina), the baby Amethyst was herself a Lord of Order thanks to her father's indiscretion. Amethyst was raised ignorant of her past, under the name Amy Wilson. Her mother kept them on the road, never staying in one place for more than a year. She insisted on teaching Amy things like swordplay and horse riding. Amy enjoyed it at first, believing she'd grow up to be a great hero. As she entered her teens, Amy came to resent the social difficulties of her lifestyle and acted out. Her mother encouraged this when she achieved "good" overall outcomes. They often moved to avoid the legal consequences of Amy's actions. On her 17th birthday, Amy's mother took her to Gemworld to claim her birthright. Amy easily became accustomed to her new life as Amethyst, groomed as she was by her mother. Amethyst spent a year in Gemworld, learning and adventuring. She clashed often with her aunt, who had won control of House Amethyst by participating in the attack on Amethyst's parents. Though she grew to love Gemworld, Amethyst's homesickness brought her back to Earth a handful of times. On return from one such trip, she unwittingly brought back a being called Eclipso. Eclipso, seeking revenge for being imprisoned in a gem by one of Amethyst's ancestors, enslaved the majority of Gemworld through his powers and made an assault on the surviving Amethyst family. During the struggle, Amethyst's mother and aunt ceded their control of House Amethyst's power. Amethyst, in full control of her magical powers, struck down Eclipso in a duel and imprisoned him in his gem once more. Eclipso's gem immediately disappeared with the threat that he would soon escape. Amethyst, wishing to protect her family from another attempt on their lives, traveled to Earth in search of it. With House Amethyst being ruled by her mother and aunt, Amethyst has time to come to terms with her new powers and decide what to do with them. }} Category:FC Category:Anti-Hero Category:Unregistered Category:Character